Crowwatcher
Crowwatcher is a handsome black tabby tom with dark grey stripes and green eyes. Personality He is an odd cat, seeming to be extremely reserved to most other cats, to the point of sometimes being mistaken as mute. He hardly ever speaks, usually using facial expressions or body language to communicate instead, or sometimes even using little paw signals and taps that appear to be some sort of code or language that he alone knows. He doesn't seem particularly inclined to explain himself at any given time, unbothered by others' frustrations with not understanding him. He is a very levelheaded and cool individual in general, usually only responding to others' attempts at provocation with a small smile, as if he's amused by them, although he will narrow his eyes and possibly whack someone over the head if vexed enough, and if he's pushed too far past his limit of tolerance, he may even be prompted to speak - most likely to spit angry and venomous words to shut down whoever is annoying him, which often cut very deep and can be quite hurtful. He is a very private individual, as evidenced by his quiet nature, not one to share secrets or spill his life story even to those he's moderately friendly with. His private, almost secretive nature can make him seem sneaky - and he is quite good at being stealthy, really - but he isn't untruthful, and is loyal to his Clan to the bitter end. He likes puzzles and riddles, enjoying figuring out complicated or confusing things and understanding things that others might not. He also enjoys giving others unusual nicknames, mentally referring to his Clanmates by those instead of their actual names, and verbally referring to them that way as well when he does speak, not really caring if those cats appreciate the nicknames or not, and not often feeling inclined to clarify to others if they happen to be confused about who he's referring to. On top of being nearly silent most of the time, he has a piercing stare and ability to unblinkingly meet any gaze that tends to make his Clanmates nervous around him. On top of his drifting silence and piercing stare, he's fully capable of playing up those traits in order to appear more intimidating. He's also pretty ruthless in battle, not caring much how badly he may injure someone else in battle so long as he's protecting his own Clan and keeping his Clanmates safe. He's very protective of his own Clan, and may get defensive over any threat to them, even if it's minor and not likely to be carried through. He is unerringly loyal and dedicated to the Clan, fierce in his devotion to them and the Warrior Code, and will follow orders from the leader or deputy without hesitation, even if they might be unsavory. He's quite sassy, often making sarcastic remarks or cracking jokes at others' expenses without much (if any) remorse. He tends to express his sassy inner monologue only through facial expressions or other gestures, since he prefers not to speak, but his sharpest jabs are occasionally given voice - either if he feels the comment is too good to waste on silence, or if he feels strongly enough about the subject to actually voice his thoughts on it via sarcasm.He's confident enough in himself, knowing he's a strong and good warrior for his Clan, and sometimes he'll even act flirty to get a rise out of cats or prove a point, though he isn't typically very interested in romance. Overall, he may give off creepy vibes, but he's really quite the sweetheart, defending his loved ones fiercely and dedicating himself to them and the Clan wholly; he will provide any comfort, support, or advice that he is able to, though physical comfort is his forte (since he doesn't, you know, talk), and his own preferred method of consolation if he himself is upset. Moodboard Character Link!